


Never Leave His Side

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Dom!Ashe, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Leashes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sub!yuri, ashe and yuri aren't the ones who die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Yuri never expected to see Ashe again, let alone on the ravaged battlefield of Ailell. Once they are reunited, Ashe vows never to let Yuri leave him again.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Never Leave His Side

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe is kinda mean at the end. He deserves it though.
> 
> Mildly dubious on the consent front.

Not here. Not now. 

Yuri knew the moment the archer crested the hill. A silhouette was enough to turn his blood cold and drop stones into his stomach. 

When he recovered, all he could think was, _I have to get there first._

It was the only way to control it, the only way to mitigate every worst-case nightmare flashing through his mind. 

Ailell did not make the trip easy. Even if it weren’t for the arrows whizzing past Yuri, the air of their passing grazing his skin, the land itself tried to burn and grasp and trip. Yuri leapt over bubbling pits of molten rock and scrambled off of blackened ground that crumbled from his weight. 

But he did not stop, could not stop, clawing his way across the battlefield and toward that impossible silhouette. Yuri knew he was bleeding. Something stung. Something burned. None of it impeded him. He cut through enemies, hardly seeing their faces before they fell, and then, at last, he stood before the archer on the hill.

“Ashe.” 

Ashe lowered his bow. “You. How?” 

“Don’t do this,” Yuri said. “Don’t fight for them.”

“Rowe said—”

“Fuck Rowe. Come with me. Please, Ashe.”

Ashe hesitated. They stood in an improbable pocket of calm amid the battle. “Your side isn’t really any better than ours.”

“Of course not,” Yuri said. “It’s a war.” 

He didn’t look like a boy anymore, neither the boy Yuri had met on the streets nor the one he’d impossibly run into again in the underground of Garreg Mach. Why had Ashe run? Why had he gone back to Gaspard? It had to be his siblings. Yuri prayed it was just his siblings and not some sincere belief in Rowe or Gwendal. But Ashe did everything with sincerity. Yuri’s stomach dropped into his feet. 

“Ashe, don’t die for them,” Yuri said.

“You want me to die for Dimitri instead?” Ashe said.

“No, I don’t want you to die at all.” Yuri swept a hand out at the battle. “We didn’t even come here to fight you. We came here for reinforcements. Dimitri has no desire to attack Gaspard. Please, Ashe, Gaspard is going to get crushed if this war goes on. Don’t stand beneath the blade and wait for it to fall.”

“My siblings.”

“We’ll get them,” Yuri said. “Fuck, Ashe, I’ll go get them myself. Just don’t waste yourself here.” Yuri hated begging. It was ugly and graceless, but the desperation wound tight in his chest had to escape. 

Ashe just watched him. Then his eyes flew wide. He shoved Yuri aside, drawing a knife as he stepped past Yuri. He barely turned away the sword slashing at Yuri. 

“No,” Ashe said. 

A soldier in Gaspard blue gasped, stumbling back. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… He is an enemy.” 

“Don’t touch him,” Ashe said.

Those words grated rough over Yuri, leaving heat in their wake. When had Ashe spoken with such command? 

Yuri swallowed as Ashe turned to him, offering a hand. “Fine,” Ashe said. “I’ll go.”

#

The rest of the former Blue Lions were just as shocked as Yuri to see Ashe again. Even Dimitri put up little resistance to the idea of him rejoining them. As Yuri said, Gaspard was never their target. The battle in Ailell should never have happened. That didn’t make the dead any less dead, but it did afford an opportunity for some sort of reconciliation.

Still, Yuri saw how those ex-classmates of Ashe’s eyed him when he returned to the monastery with them. He saw how they whispered, how they watched, how they even narrowed their eyes at Ashe’s little siblings when they came to Garreg Mach seeking protection. 

“They hate me,” Ashe said in the quiet of Yuri’s room. 

Yuri trailed a finger down Ashe’s cheek, over the ridge of his collar bone. He yearned to go lower. They could not possibly make up for all the lost time, though they were certainly giving it their best attempt. But now was not the moment. 

“They don’t hate you,” Yuri said. “They are … wary.”

“They barely let Rowan and Fina come here,” Ashe said. “They’re children. It’s one thing if they hate me, but my siblings are just kids.”

“They’re just scared. The war has been hard on them. You didn’t see Dimitri when he returned from … whatever he was doing.” Yuri shuddered at the mere memory of the day Dimitri had shown up missing an eye and smelling like a dog wading through filth. A bath cleaned him up, but something clung to him that none of them could wash away. 

“I’ve seen Dimitri now,” Ashe said. “Yuri, do you really think he can win?” 

Yuri wanted to reassure him, to promise him, to ease the fear in his eyes, but he couldn’t and if he tried to lie Ashe would see right through it. 

“I don’t know,” Yuri said. “But you’re safer here than you were in Gaspard.” 

“Am I?” Ashe said. “Are you?” Ashe cupped Yuri’s face, shuffling closer under the sheets so their naked bodies shared heat. “Yuri, I won’t let you slip away again. I won’t watch you disappear now that I’ve found you. I refuse.” 

It was not a request. Yuri swallowed, but heat stirred through his body. It was a wildly inappropriate response to the grave weight Ashe put behind each word, but he couldn’t help it. Ashe had returned to him harder, more self-assured, more commanding, and goddess help him, Yuri loved it. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Yuri said. “Not unless you are too.” 

Ashe leaned forward, kissing Yuri, nibbling on his lip. “You better not.”

#

There was always another battle, always another enemy Dimitri wanted to cut down. Edelgard was in the east or the south or both and they had to rush out to meet and refute her. 

Yuri began to doubt some of the claims, especially when they showed up to empty battlefields or pushed back against enemies claiming no Empire affiliation at all. But there was little he or anyone else could do when Dimitri issued his orders. 

Sometimes, in the dark and quiet, Ashe would look at Yuri and in that glance carry all their doubts, all their fears. 

“I won’t lose you for him,” Ashe said. “I won’t.” 

Those were the nights Yuri found himself face down in some pillow or mattress or miserable bedroll moaning, “You won’t, you won’t, you won’t,” over and over. 

He planned to keep that promise, but with every battle he doubted a little more. Ashe could stand back and shoot. He was absolutely devastating when he did, precise, brutal, unflinching. Yuri had to get close. Yuri specialized in sneaking, in creeping near, in slitting throats before the enemy even realized he’d gotten close enough to do so. 

And now they faced Hubert, a throat in desperate need of slitting.

It meant their goal lay within reach, Dimitri’s goal, at least, but Hubert was not some minor obstacle. He too could stand back and devastate them from half a battlefield away. His magic crackled like fickle lightning burning away everything within range. 

Dimitri’s whole army cringed before him, but Yuri saw a path. Hubert focused on the wider picture, the broader battle. He did not look at the details. 

Yuri could get close.

It would be dangerous, more fantastically dangerous than anything else Yuri had done in this war, but it would also stop the carnage. Blood and screams hung thick in the air. Iron stung Yuri’s tongue, putrid and clinging. Yuri knew he could end it and maybe even escape unscathed. 

Ashe would be furious.

Yuri pushed that thought aside, weaving among the jostling soldiers. They hardly noticed his passing as he subverted battlelines and leapt over defenses. Hubert protected a fort along the shifting border between the Kingdom and the Empire. Edelgard must have been getting desperate if she sent him out for the task. It was just some little fort, some nondescript battlement blocking passage over a river. Yet Hubert von Vestra himself stood upon the walls defending it from Dimtiri’s encroaching army. 

Yuri slipped around the side of the fort. Most of the fighting occurred at the front, where Dimitri’s army tried to push in past Hubert’s defenses. That left certain angles unguarded, such as the one Yuri found now as he picked the lock on a side door and spiraled up a stairwell. 

The stairs let him out onto the walls themselves, but Yuri paused. The moment they spotted him they’d sound the alarm. He was deep behind enemy lines now. There would be no escape. 

His heart stuttered in his chest. A stab of betrayal tried to stop its frantic beating. He knew Ashe would hate this, utterly hate this, but no one else could do the job. Felix was fast, but not subtle. Ingrid could fly, but not quickly enough to avoid Hubert’s magic. Ashe himself could not dive in this deep and fight hand to hand. It had to be Yuri. 

Someone paced past the door. Yuri grabbed them, slashing their throat in an instant. He held them in the stairwell until they stopped moving, then stripped the cloak off their shoulders. It wasn’t much of a disguise, but it was far more than he’d had a moment ago. Confidence would have to carry him the rest of the way. 

Yuri strode onto the wall, walking with no more hurry than any other soldier. He kept the hood up, hiding his hair and face, but the frantic Empire soldiers paid him little mind. In the heat and flurry of battle, they could not really afford to.

Thus it was that Yuri made it all the way to Hubert’s side, sliding up behind him like a shadow. Magic curled around Hubert’s hands and coiled up his arms. He shouted orders even as he flung those deadly bolts at Dimitri’s forces. 

Yuri unsheathed a knife, but there he paused, just for an instant, just to take a steadying breath.

Hubert turned.

Yuri could not think, could not wait. He pounced, dragging Hubert to the ground, stabbing without looking or thinking. Magic burned where Hubert gripped his arms, but Yuri just kept going, just kept fighting until the magic flickered out and those hands fell away, limp. 

Yuri stumbled to his feet, soaked in blood, shaky with the knowledge of what he’d just done. Shouts rang around him. He had to go. He had to run. But his legs refused to move. 

The enemy closed in on either side. Every Empire soldier focused on Yuri now with their commander dead. And still Yuri just stood there, numb. 

“Ashe, I’m sorry,” he whispered, but there was no one to hear. 

He stumbled toward the edge of the wall, meaning to throw himself over. At least that way the enemy wouldn’t get the pleasure of killing him themselves.

He never got to fall. The moment he tottered toward oblivion, Ingrid scooped him out of the air and hauled him onto her pegasus. 

“You’re a real idiot, you know that?” she said.

Yuri just clung to her waist, bloody and trembling as they fled the fort.

#

Ashe slammed a hand against the wall, caging Yuri in. 

“What were you thinking?” 

The shaking had subsided. The blood had been scrubbed off. Yet Yuri leaned against the wall of Ashe’s room for support, hollow and wrung out. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “I just...”

“You just?” 

Ashe gripped Yuri by the chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

“I thought I was the only one who could do it,” Yuri said. “We had to win that battle.”

“No,” Ashe said. “They had to win. Dimitri had to win. _You_ had to stay alive.”

“I couldn’t just let them die.”

“I told you not to do it,” Ashe said. “You could have died. I told you so many times that—” Ashe cut himself off in his fury, face flushed with heat. He still held Yuri’s chin, pinching hard enough to hurt. Ragged breaths puffed out. “You’re never leaving me again,” he said, lower, so low it stirred Yuri’s gut, twisting and knotting and heating all at once. “Never.”

“Ashe, I’m sorry, I just wanted to help.”

“I don’t care about them,” Ashe said, pressing closer, crowding in so Yuri was trapped against the wall. “I care about you.” 

He swept down, pinning Yuri back by the mouth, smothering him with a scorching kiss that sucked any remaining breath out of Yuri’s lungs. Yuri almost felt dizzy from it, weightless, like the force of Ashe’s passion was enough to destroy him on its own. 

Perhaps it was. Ashe didn’t let up, moving from Yuri’s mouth to his neck, sucking and biting so that Yuri gasped and grabbed at Ashe’s shoulders. 

“Ashe, you don’t need to—”

“Quiet,” Ashe said. He set a hand at the base of Yuri’s neck, not pressing, but the threat lingered there. “You still smell like blood.” 

Yuri wasn’t sure if he was supposed to speak, so he held silent. Ashe slid a hand along his thigh, hiking Yuri’s leg up over his hips, pushing in so their bodies met. Ashe ground against Yuri, already hard, controlling Yuri’s whole body with his gentle touches and the roughness of his voice. 

“I won’t let them take you away from me,” Ashe said. 

He jerked away so suddenly it was like getting punched in the gut, all the air gasping out at once. Yuri still reeled as Ashe turned him and shoved him face first against the wall. They were only apart a moment, then Ashe ground against Yuri’s ass, brusque and impatient. He squirmed a hand down the back of Yuri’s pants, fingers squeezing into Yuri’s hole without delicacy or preamble. 

Yuri moaned, nails scratching at the stone of the wall. Those punishing fingers burned as they entered him, unlubricated and unyielding, but Yuri’s cock twitched and strained all the same. His hips rocked, body betraying him as he whimpered against the stone. 

“A-Ashe,” he said, “slow down.” 

“Why?” Ashe said. “You clearly like it.” 

“I know, I just...” Yuri had little argument to offer. With two mere fingers, Ashe had him so hard his pants were an insufferable cage. He reached for his belt, but Ashe smacked his hand away. 

“I’ll tell you what you can do and when you can do it,” Ashe said. 

And there was that command again, that easy control. Gods, what had happened to Ashe since he was a student? Or maybe this had been lurking inside him his whole life, just waiting for a chance to emerge? Yuri hoped it was the latter, that Ashe took control now because he’d always wanted to and not because the war had broken him in some way. 

“I-I’m yours.” Yuri pushed the words between ragged breaths. “Whatever you want. Ask and I’ll do it.” 

“I’m not asking, Yuri,” Ashe said. “I am telling.” 

Goddess forgive Yuri for the way he shivered at that, for the ripple of heat that shot up his spine and into his chest, tightening like a fist trying to squeeze all the air out of his lungs. His legs trembled. His breaths thinned. He clawed at the wall, desperate for purchase, but nothing would keep him standing for long. 

Ashe dragged his fingers out, returning to the belt he’d smacked Yuri away from. He didn’t stop with just the belt, though. He peeled off Yuri’s shirt, pushed his pants to his ankles, then did the same for himself, stripping away every bit of cloth between them. 

Yuri was like a doll in Ashe’s hands when Ashe tossed him naked onto the bed. He fell to his back and lay there, waiting, doing nothing until told. Ashe’s footsteps thudded on the chilly floor, beating in Yuri’s chest, but he dared not move, dared not dispel the anticipation, the thrill of holding still, entirely at Ashe’s mercy. 

Ashe finally appeared. He sat on Yuri’s hips, hunching over him. Ashe brushed Yuri’s hair off his forehead, very nearly tender as he gazed down. 

Then he held up the collar. 

A mere strip of purple leather with a rope dangling off a ring, but Yuri trembled as Ashe displayed it. 

“You’re going to be good from now on,” Ashe said. “You’re going to listen. You’re going to stay with me.” 

Yuri had to lick his lips to manage speech. “Yes,” he breathed. “I will.”

Ashe leaned down, leaving a soft kiss against Yuri’s lips. “I know.” Then he slipped the collar around Yuri’s neck. 

Ashe sat back to admire his handiwork, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I like you this way,” he said. He slipped a finger under the collar, giving it an experimental tug. “Mmm, good.”

Then he turned around, stroking Yuri’s cock. Yuri wriggled beneath him, clenching his teeth around a moan. 

“So hard already,” Ashe said. “I’m glad you understand.” 

Yuri wasn’t sure what he was meant to understand, but he didn’t care. Ashe’s hand blotted out all other thought as he pumped Yuri’s cock in slow revolutions. 

“If you want me to fuck you, you better start working for it,” Ashe said. 

It was so quiet Yuri could have missed it, thrown out like the weather. Yuri jerked into motion when the words soaked in. He grabbed Ashe’s ass, pulling him closer so he could lick around his rim.

“That’s it,” Ashe said. “Do a good job and I’ll fuck you nice and hard, Yuri-bird.” 

Yuri moaned his compliance, tongue doing laps around Ashe. He interrupted himself to suck and kiss, then pressed hard with his tongue. Yuri clutched Ashe’s ass, keeping him spread before him, one firm cheek gripped in each hand. 

Ashe started to rock atop him, humming with that sweet voice of his. “Mmm, you really want it bad, huh? You’re doing such a good job.”

He stroked Yuri harder, a swift, strong pump. Yuri groaned in response, the noise pressed right up against Ashe’s skin. He dug his tongue in, trying to get deeper, to tease out the response his body craved. 

Ashe rasped a curse, sitting up off of Yuri’s face and releasing his cock. For a horrible moment, Yuri feared he’d done something wrong, too hard or too soft or simply insufficient altogether, but then Ashe turned around, shifting to sit between Yuri’s legs. 

Ashe lingered there, spreading Yuri’s legs wider with a slow, teasing touch. He fit between Yuri’s knees, hunching over Yuri so their hard cocks rubbed against each other. Ashe hooked a finger under Yuri’s collar and gave it a tug. 

“Good boy,” he said.

He flipped Yuri over, keeping his legs spread. Yuri lay face down against the mattress, quivering with anticipation as Ashe opened him to his liking. Ashe found the rope attached to the collar, winding it around one hand as he rubbed oil around Yuri’s hole. He didn’t put any pressure on the rope, held it almost idly, but Yuri felt the threat trembling along that slender line, that tether clutched in Ashe’s hand. 

Yuri swallowed, and not merely because Ashe’s cock now pressed against his slick hole. The weight of that cock against him shoved aside errant thought as Ashe started to push in, demanding entrance. Yuri burned, sharp and bright. He clutched at the sheets, buried his face against the mattress, willed his body to yield as Ashe nudged inside. 

Yuri panted when Ashe slid in deep, his back already slick with sweat. He nearly forgot about the collar and leash until Ashe gave it a tug. 

“You’re doing so well, Yuri,” Ashe said. “You want it hard, don’t you?” 

“Y-yes,” Yuri gasped.

Ashe jolted his hips and Yuri yelped. “Good.” 

He kept a hold on the rope as he started thrusting into Yuri, beating against him with slaps of skin on skin. Ashe never pulled on the rope, but Yuri felt him there and knew he could at any moment, knew with a quick tug he could force Yuri anywhere he wanted him. And Yuri would go. Easily, immediately, obediently, he would go wherever Ashe told him to. 

Ashe hunched over Yuri, breaths puffing against Yuri’s back while his hips jerked. He pushed deeper with every thrust, somehow burying farther into Yuri, his cock opening Yuri wide and scraping against his tight walls. 

Yuri pushed and pulled at the sheets, not sure if he was trying to get closer or squirm away. His knees were spread wide, but he could brace with them a little to shift his hips. His back curled as fire spiked up his spine, bubbling in his throat. 

Ashe gave a tug and the collar yanked at Yuri’s throat. A moan gurgled out, jarred loose. 

“That’s it,” Ashe rasped. “I want to hear you. Louder, Yuri. I want them all to hear you.” 

Yuri tried, but it wasn’t enough. Ashe gave another pull and a higher note leapt out, smacking against the walls. Ashe drove into Yuri, pounding against him, each thrust knocking another cry loose. It was like a hand wound tight around his throat, squeezing in harder and harder every moment. The collar, the way Ashe pulled, the beat of his cock driving more sound up through Yuri’s chest – it built a cacophony that Yuri could not hold back, until he was nearly weeping and shouting against the mattress. 

“Fuck, that’s so good,” Ashe said. 

He cast aside the leash, apparently satisfied, and planted both hands to pound punishing thrusts into Yuri. Water sprang to the corners of Yuri’s eyes. He arched up. Ashe kissed and nipped at his shoulders. He set a hand on Yuri’s hip to hold him in place for more deep, hard slams that jolted Yuri on the bed. 

Somehow he kept up the pace even while speaking in Yuri’s ear, dark and quiet and shredded by haggard breaths. “I want you to come from this, Yuri. Just from this. Just from me.” 

Yuri whined. Ashe slammed against him as though trying to jar the words free.

“Can you do that, Yuri?” Ashe said. “Can you do that? Or do I need to punish you?” 

“I...” Yuri scrabbled for the words. His cock was trapped against the bed, rubbed raw from the pounding, aching for touch that apparently wasn’t coming. “I can do it. Ashe, for you, I...” 

Ashe slipped a hand around Yuri’s neck, kissing the side of his throat. “Good boy.” 

Yuri groaned, the praise clashing against the command like waves meeting with a violent clap. Likewise, Ashe planted his hands and slammed into Yuri even while his mouth pressed kisses to Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri ground his hips, searching for the friction that would tip him over while Ashe dragged along all the places inside him that set him ablaze. He squeezed his eyes so tightly shut that water slipped free to track down his cheeks. 

He could do this. He had to do this. He had to, he had to, he had to—

It burst inside him, bright as the sun glaring directly into his eyes. Yuri arched his back to breaking, driving his hips against the mattress to fuck into the sheets as the waves crashed and broke inside him. Ashe kept pounding into him, beating out the lingering resistance, the stubborn reluctance, until Yuri’s whole body shuddered and shook and wetness bloomed beneath him. 

Yuri rocked through the tide washing out of him, clinging to the sheets. He flopped down, limp atop his own cum while Ashe went on fucking him. He whined, sensitive from his own release, but Ashe just pressed against the dip of his low back and thrust into him until he grunted and sighed and emptied himself into Yuri’s ass. 

Yuri didn’t move even when Ashe pulled out and shuffled around. He swam outside his body, quivering with weakness, filthy and wet, and listened to Ashe rustling around. 

Ashe returned to the bed, sitting beside Yuri, petting his back. 

“You did so well,” he said. “Do you like your collar?” 

“Mmm,” Yuri said, nodding against the sheets. 

Ashe yanked suddenly on the leash and Yuri had to follow onto his hands and knees. Ashe stood, dragging Yuri along, leading him like a pet to a pile of blankets on the floor. There, he secured the rope to a bolt in the wall.

“Good,” Ashe said. “Sleep well.” 

He bent down to kiss Yuri, sweet as ever, but then he left him, naked, cum drying on his thighs, secured to the wall. 

Yuri settled down and resolved to do better, to earn his way back up onto that bed beside Ashe, to never leave his side again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
